


Weird Shall Never Daunten Me

by Mara



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander Harris finds just the right person to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Shall Never Daunten Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was originally written for the Pairing List That Ate Fandom, but I'm not sure. I found it in an old notepad and I figured since I have no shame, I'd send it out.

Xander took a deep breath, trying to get up the nerve for what he needed to do. It went against the grain to start telling mundanes the truth, but after five days in this small town, he was going nowhere fast. He had to get some help--people were dying back home. And here, for that matter.

His tentative questions in strange places had netted him one name, a high school student, and he'd tracked her down in a coffee shop.

The blonde gave him a strange look as he came to stand by her table. "Can I help you?" she asked over the rim of her foamy coffee.

Sliding awkwardly into the chair opposite her, Xander swallowed. "You don't know me, but I need your help."

"Really." Her eyes narrowed.

"You're going to find this hard to believe, but...," he steeled himself for her reaction, "your town is infested with vampires."

She tilted her head, studying him. "You noticed? I thought I was the only one."

That was not the reaction he'd expected. "Ah..."

"You figured I'd be surprised, huh?" Chloe Sullivan sighed and put down her cup. "C'mon. I've got some things to show you."

\--end--


End file.
